


Out of this world

by Hyogfia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, Voltron: Legendary Defender RPF
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gremlin - Freeform, Hunk is a sunshine, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Korean Keith (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Angst, Langst, M/M, Pidge - Freeform, Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Shiro is very gay, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), klance, this is very gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 23:55:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15852030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyogfia/pseuds/Hyogfia
Summary: Keith adores walking under the moonlight, looking at the stars and not thinking about anything at all.Lance is lost, spacesick, and just wants to see his family again, even if he knows that's impossible.





	Out of this world

# Prequel

# 

Keith walked down the silent and lonely street, whistling the song that was being played on his mobile phone. With his eyes closed and the way that he took once a week memorized, his foot kept moving forward slowly until they stopped at the grave with the name "Yoon Kogane" written with metal over the stone. He opened his eyes and left the red roses near it, but not without smelling its scent before. He smiled, a melancholic one, a smile that made him look how he truly was: sad. Yes, Keith missed his father a lot. His father was his inspiration and his role model, but after that accident at work two years ago Keith found himself lost. Nothing seemed the right thing to do, he always searched for someone who could tell him if he was doing the right thing or not. His unknown mother didn't help neither. He have never seen her, and he doubts he will see her someday. He didn't have any clue of who she was except for a strange bracelet that he always wore.

He closed his eyes again and his smile faded, being replaced by a pout and a whimper that scaped involuntarily from his lips.

\- Dad, I don't know what to do... I'm scared. I don't have a lot of money left, but I can't find a job... I need help, please.

His eyes opened again, apparently just in time. A light crossed the sky, and then, a lots of things happened at the same time.

He can assure that he could hear a thousand of voices screaming and stoping at the same time.

The Earth trembled for what seemed to be an eternity, finally stopping when the explosion that reached the sky disappeared.

And then, nothing.

And like that, he knew that part of the Earth had been destroyed.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo this is my first time writing a fic on English and I really hope that I don't have a lot of typosss   
> Thanks for reading me~


End file.
